Closets always seem to have the problem that their doors, when open, project into the room in which the closet is located. This is of no importance for a normal closet since the doors are always only open for a short period of time in order to place articles into the closet or in order to remove articles from the closet. However, for closets which are supposed to remain open for a longer time period, outwardly projecting, open doors are not desired since they, on the one hand, hinder the access to or the view into the inside of the closet and, on the other hand, require a considerable amount of space.
To avoid these disadvantages, systems have been developed, for example for filing cabinets, in which systems the doors have been replaced by rollable covers, as this is known from roll cabinets, in which the cover can be moved either upwardly or to the side. This design has the disadvantage that a complicated guiding and moving mechanism is needed in order to enable a smooth movement of the cover. Furthermore, such constructions are limited in size since one person, in particular in the case of very high and/or wide cabinets, often does not have the necessary strength to operate such cover.
Folding door storage systems are furthermore known from the state of the art, in which the door of a closet is divided into two door panels, which are hingedly connected with one another. Upon opening the door panel hinged to the outside of the closet, it is thus possible to arrange the other door panel parallel to the first door panel. Thus, the two door panels project a small distance in the open condition into the respective room. In order to now remove completely the door panels in the open condition of the closet from the front area of the closet, storage devices have been developed to facilitate the open door panels, arranged parallel to one another, to be moved inside of the closet. In order to enable this storing movement, the outer door panel is hinged to a carrier arrangement, which in turn is movable parallel with respect to the inside of the closet outside wall through a suitable guide mechanism. Rails with ball-roller guides are, for example, provided for this purpose. The disadvantage of this design is that there always exists the danger that both door panels swivel relative to one another during the storing movement and thus become jammed inside of the closet or rather prevent a further movement into the closet or out of the closet. A further disadvantage of this design is that the entire weight of the door panels must be supported on the carrier arrangement so that same must have considerable dimensions in the case of larger door panels or larger closets. In spite of this, this known construction is suited only for smaller closets because a secure swivelling and moving of the door panels of larger closets is not possible.